


Let's Run Away Together

by Pink_Ego



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, in-universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 12:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_Ego/pseuds/Pink_Ego
Summary: When Danny's so stuck in his thoughts and worries that he can't focus, Brian has to figure out the root of his problems.





	Let's Run Away Together

Danny was still new to the academy. He had really only joined to learn some cool tricks to impress girls, so to see everyone here so serious, it put him in an awkward place.

His eyes snapped back to the ninja leading him around halls as he snapped his fingers. A door unlocked and produced a key for Danny before opening.

"Whoa that's cool as shit." He looked at the key, handle twisted into a dragon on the end. 

The elder ninja gave him a look before pushing the door open. The room was furnished well, contrary to the sparce idea Danny had had.

"Wait. Fluffy bed? Desk? Shelves? I thought you guys lived a life of seriousness and kept, like, no comforts." He stared in confusion at the ninja. 

The man seemed to laugh silently before signing, 'No, we're not cavemen or solitary monks. We quite enjoy having knick knacks and comfy duvets.'

He left Danny with that, adding that he may also ask the Order for specific items if he wishes to decorate and that he needed to rest for training tomorrow.

Danny nodded and shut the door. After a moment, he yanked it back open and called, "Hey wait! What's your name?"

The man paused and seemed to think of something before he signed, 'Brian,' and resumed his walk.

\-----

The next morning started early. Danny was with Brian again, working on basic balance and focusing. 

The young ninja was doing none of the sort. 

He kept wiggling when Brian's back was turned, zoning out and staring off at nothing. Brian had to constantly snap his fingers to keep Danny's attention. Finally, he shook his head.

'You cannot focus. Why?'

"First day jitters, I guess. I really don't know, Bri."

The elder crossed his arms and watched the man for a moment before gesturing him to sit on the floor. 

"What are we doing now?"

'Meditating. Now be quiet. Focus on your breathing. Close your eyes.'

"But then I wouldn't-"

'Close your eyes.'

Danny let out an exaggerated groan. "Fine." His eyes slowly shut. He jumped when Brian took his hands but didn't yank them away. He was sure the man had a plan.

_"Relax, Danny. Just listen to my voice."_

That made Danny jump. "You-"

A hand covered his eyes before moving when he was sure his eyes were shut again.

_"It takes great energy to do this. Do not waste this moment."_

Once Danny had relaxed again, Brian resumed:

_"Listen to my voice. We're going to find a way to quell those thoughts."_

The area around them shivered before slowly becoming Danny's thoughts. The two ninjas floated amongst waves of girls, curtains of shimmery spandex and feather boas, cold breezes of an empty apartment. 

_"Do these things bother you, Danny? You are here for guidance to woo a girl, but is that really it? Perhaps... You sought us out for companionship? I imagine being alone is not fun."_

He paused a moment. Danny was stuck watching some of the girls, enraptured with their looks. Ready to reprimand him, he raised a hand to snap his fingers when he saw that his eyes were following the movements of their dance, shine of their dresses. A girl began singing and Danny seemed even more entranced. 

Brian smiled softly behind the mask. Danny wanted to be a dancer, a singer, someone in the spotlight. Being a ninja, he could learn things that could help him reach that. 

_"Danny. You want to be in the spotlight. Well, with my help, we can get you there. I need you to focus and relax first, though."_

Slowly, images of girls disappeared, the shiny curtains rose and fell all around them. Danny simply nodded. Being this close to one another, he found trust in Brian. 

They focused Danny's attention into a singularity and Brian withdrew. Danny had an almost blissful look on his face in the calm of his thoughts. The elder began to stand, figuring that that was a good start of training. 

"Do you wanna go somewhere tonight?"

He turned and looked at the younger on the floor. 'What?'

"Let's go somewhere. Let's run away together." He smiled at the man, causing heat to rise to his cheeks suddenly. "We'll come back, but I think maybe after that, we could... go out on a date. After all, you've been inside me. Now you owe me dinner."

Brian cuffed his head, mostly catching curls, but nodded. 

A date sounded nice. Perhaps he could learn more about Danny's desire to be on a stage.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was given to me on Tumblr! Come send me more prompts for angst, love, general fluff; just anything you want me to write!
> 
> This may become a larger fic but for now it is a one-shot! 
> 
> I'm also working on a larger story and I have a few snippets posted there if you wanna read a cute AU!
> 
> Thank you for reading! ♡


End file.
